Tara
Tara is a contestant from Survivor: Australia II. Survivor: Australia II Tara began Survivor: Australia II on the pink Samatau tribe. She quickly formed a strong alliance of three with providers Ziggy and Locky. However, in order to make the majority, the alliance needed more people, and Locky brought in Anneliese and Peter. When Samatau lost the first immunity challenge on Day 3, Tara and her alliance wanted to get rid of Tessa whom they believed would be more dangerous later in the game. However, Peter told Tessa of this plan and turn his back on Tara's alliance. The new target for the four was Peter with the intention of causing a tie. At tribal council, Tara voted for Peter but Anneliese flipped out of fear and Ziggy was voted out. Peter apologised to Locky and Tara for flipping and causing the destruction of the alliance, but promised that the three with the inclusion of Anneliese, would vote together at the next vote. Samatau lost their second challenge in a row and although Peter remained loyal and voted with the pair for A.K, Anneliese was happier in the other group and voted with the majority for Peter. On Day 9, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. Locky and Tara approached Jarrad and Tessa, questioning them about how Anneliese knew about Peter's flipping, implying that she was untrustworthy. The intention with their mind games was to take the heat off their backs and onto their alliance affiliate. At the vote, the four stuck together and Anneliese was voted out. However, the twist was that she would merely be switched to Asaga and got to pick someone to bring with her, which she chose A.K. Those who stayed on Samatau, Locky, Tara, Tessa and Jarrad, were joined by Henry, Jacqui and Michelle. With three new people to align with, Tara quickly bonding with original Asaga member Michelle and Locky bonded with Jacqui and Henry. When new Samatau lost their first challenge, the five planned on voting for Tessa. However, Michelle told Tara about how threatening of a power couple Henry and Jacqui were. With the help of Jarrad and Tessa, the four blindsided Jacqui. In a bid to earn Michelle's trust, Henry showed her the Hidden Immunity Idol he found at Asaga beach. This merely gave Michelle more of a reason to get rid of Henry, but she needed to reassure him that the votes weren't going his way so he wouldn't play his idol. Samatau lost again, but Michelle and Tara told Henry and Locky that Jarrad was the target. At tribal council, Henry and Locky voted for Jarrad but Jarrad, Michelle, Tara and Tessa voted out Henry with an idol in his pocket. After the only immunity challenge win of Samatau, Tara and the rest of her tribe was given a lucky break with a merge on Day 17. Since all original Samatau members had a one person majority over original Asaga, they decided to band together at least for the short term to get rid of some threatening opposition. They also brought with them outsiders Michelle and Odette, whom Tara grew a close bond with at the switch. At tribal council, the eight split the votes between Sarah and Jericho with Tara voting for Sarah. With no idol played, Sarah had the majority of votes and was made the first member of the jury. The alliance weakened the following morning, with Locky, Tara, Anneliese, Michelle and Odette bringing Luke and Jericho to their alliance and isolating A.K, Jarrad and Tessa. Locky and Tara especially wanted to finally assert their dominance over the Samatau members that controlled them, convincing the rest of the alliance to get rid of Jarrad at the next vote. With Luke apart of their alliance, Locky and Tara were told that A.K. was the target because of his idol play at the first merged vote. Expecting a 7-2 vote, they were shocked when the original Asaga members banded together and blindsided Tessa. This angered Locky and Tara, who spoke to Luke and said they would've voted with him if he told the truth. Although tension was brewing between the two sides of his alliance, Tara agreed with the rest of the tribe that A.K. was a much more dangerous player and if he was to find an idol, it would be a threat for everyone else's game. At tribal council, A.K. was unanimously voted out. Still threatened by Luke's ruthless lying two tribal councils prior, Locky and Tara wanted to blindside him but needed the numbers. Knowing that Luke and Jericho were a tight duo and that Anneliese had a reputation for rouge voting, the pair decided to approach Michelle and Odette as a last resort. Although Anneliese, Jericho and Luke voted for Locky, his group of four had the numbers and eliminated Luke. Although Locky and Tara worked with Michelle and Odette to get rid of Luke, they believed it was time to split up their pairing since it was the only other one left in the game. They convinced Jericho and Anneliese that it was Michelle and Odette who were the more threatening duo and united, they blindsided Odette. Unfortunately for the pair, when Anneliese won immunity the following challenge, Locky and Tara were targeted. On a tribe of five and with a two person alliance, the duo were on the outs and Locky was voted out. Although the three girls planned on taking each other to the end instead of the more likeable Jericho, his individual immunity win meant they had to turn on each other. Anneliese and Tara spoke, believing that Michelle was a bigger strategic threat that was more likeable. At tribal council, the Samatau girls and Jericho banded together and Michelle was voted out. The girls still planned on remaining tight, but it hinged on Jericho losing. This failed once again, meaning that Anneliese and Tara had to turn on each other. Jericho felt that Tara was less liked by the jury for being in an unlikeable duo and not making enough power moves. She was brought to the end over Anneliese. At the Final Tribal Council, Locky was a huge advocate for Tara's gameplay and Sarah positively spoke about playing an under the radar game that had some flashy elements. In the end, majority of the jury were bitter towards Tara and felt that she was brought to the end as an easy win and was awarded the title of Runner-Up. She earned two of nine jury votes from Sarah and Locky. Voting History Trivia *Tara is the only castaway to not receive any votes cast against her during Survivor: Australia II. Category:Survivor: Australia II Castaways